1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant safety apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a support device for an inflatable cushioning device that helps to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to a vehicle and/or a vehicle rollover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate a cushioning device to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. A cushioning device which is inflatable from the roof of the vehicle downward inside the passenger compartment between a vehicle occupant and the side structure of the vehicle in the event of a side impact or rollover is also known. The cushioning device is inflated from a deflated condition by inflation fluid directed from an inflator to the cushioning device through a fill tube.
The known cushioning device is stored in a folded, deflated condition in a housing. A support device such as a clamp or bracket is used to connect the fill tube, the housing and the cushioning device to the vehicle. When installing a known cushioning device, fastener apertures in the support device must be aligned with locations in the vehicle which receive fasteners. The installer may encounter difficulty in achieving proper alignment of the fastener apertures and the locations in the vehicle which receive the fasteners.